Dating Disaster
by buduica
Summary: Minako's date backs out at the last minute, and Haruka is drafted. Haruka is not amused.


**Dating Disaster**

* * *

It was a really bad idea to start with, but even I have a hard time saying no to Minako-chan when she really wants something. Top that off with Michiru's amused acceptance, and the Usagi-chan puppy-eyes treatment, and I had no hope of getting out of it.

The up-and-coming idol singer Minako was to present an award at the Japan Music Awards, and at the last minute her date canceled on her. Minako, never one to react calmly when her ego was on the line, managed to rope me in as her substitute date. She pointed out – quite rightly – that I look damn good in a tux, and already was famous enough on my own that I was a "good" escort, especially with my recent Formula One title as a credential. Who cared if I was a woman? Most people still hadn't figured it out.

Things started going wrong at the outset. We stepped out of the limo and were immediately barraged by the lights of a thousand cameras. I smiled pleasantly, ignoring my temporary blinding. I'd never liked the lights and cameras that went with fame, and Michiru was just as reclusive. Minako, however, preened under the attention, waving right and left as she posed in a dress that showed off her curvaceous figure.

"Hey, Tenou-san! Did you dump Kaioh-san for Minako-chan?" one of the media hounds called out.

I growled something under my breath, even though I'd been expecting that question. Minako stepped in, not coincidentally stepping on my foot in the process. "We're just friends," she assured the press, but her playful wink assured _me_ that I would be stalked by the paparazzi for the next month. "As far as I know, Michiru-san would be the one to do the dumping."

They all laughed, and I gritted my teeth, mentally reminding myself that I was Sailor Uranus. I'd fought the biggest threats to humanity's safety. I was not going to lose my temper just because the press was going to have a good time at my expense.

I figured the main trial was over, but as we made our way down the rope line, one of those crazy fans somehow got a hold of Minako's arm, screaming his devotion to the Goddess of Love. Minako, as a senshi, was strong enough to break his grip (and probably his bones) without a problem, but instead she played the idol for all she was worth, yelping cutely and begging for my help.

So maybe breaking his nose was pushing it, but I was already irritated. Luckily security dragged him away immediately after, but I know tomorrow's edition of Entertainment Tonight is going to spotlight the incident. I don't even want to think about the lawsuit that's going to result.

I figured things couldn't get worse. How wrong I was.

After cleaning the blood off my hands (as Minako squealed about my heroism for the reporter in earshot), we were ushered to our seats. They were close to the front, and to the right side so Minako could make a discreet exit when she had to make the presentation. We sat down, and the show began with a performance by Mio Kuroki, Minako's chief rival. Minako sat with a pleasant expression on her face, but she gripped my hand so hard that I felt the bones pop. When she finally left, I stared down at my skin, amazed at the effects of oxygen deprivation on my fingers.

I was so busy shaking my hand to get the feeling back that I didn't notice Minako's arrival on stage. All the sudden there was a burst of laughter, and I looked up at the monitor, and my eyes widened in horror as I realized they had cut to a camera on me. I tried to smile, wishing I hadn't been stupid enough to agree to this whole mess. Luckily the cameras cut away, but I knew the stunned expression on my face was going to become a popular joke among my rivals. I would never hear the end of it.

Minako's presentation went smoothly, but when Minako returned to her seat, I smiled and told her she was going to regret this whole evening the next time the senshi trained together. She just smiled and reminded me there was still the after-awards late dinner.

We managed to make it out of the auditorium, but things got worse as we sat at the eight person dinner table. The presenters and award winners were treated to a night of "fine food and dancing." I found the meal less than ideal, since the cook overcooked the steak, undercooked the fish, and boiled the carrots, leaving them tasteless piles of mush. I could have coped with the poor cuisine, had it not been for Minako.

Usagi-chan's pretty notorious for being a lightweight when it comes to drinking, but she's got nothing on Minako. One glass of bubbly, and Minako was dancing on the table. It wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't lost one of her shoes somewhere along the way. She teetered back and forth, making me worry she was going to break her neck by falling off. And of course everyone would blame _me_ since I was supposed to be the responsible one.

Minako was pretty graceful for a drunk, I'll give her that. She had our six table mates laughing, but I'd had enough. After hissing at her to get down a couple times and being ignored, I finally decided to do something about it. I stood up to catch her arm, but this time she avoided the move easily. I'd moved too fast, and overbalanced.

Let me tell you, landing in your half-eaten meal wearing a white tux is not an experience I recommend. What made it worse was Minako's sudden return to sanity, as she hopped off the table gracefully. She stared at the mess I was, and then gave me a smile full of pure devilment. "Really, Haruka! Don't you have any dignity?"

Nothing like this ever happens when I'm with Michiru.


End file.
